


当心恶犬

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beastiliaty, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry
Relationships: Padfoot/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	当心恶犬

“回来，你这下贱种！把她恢复成原来的样子！”

“她活该，”哈利的呼吸急促，他的胸膛起伏了几次，拼命地深呼吸，让自己胸腔里仍然翻涌的怒火平息下来，而不是在冲动之下再丢一个恶咒给她，和站在地上呆呆地看着他们漂浮在半空的亲戚的，他亲爱的姨夫和姨妈，以及表哥。“她污蔑我的父母，那么她就活该飘在天上直到她知道她到底错在哪。”

说完，哈利一脚踢开自己的箱子，将冬青木魔杖从里面取出来。他紧紧地抓着魔杖，仿佛那是世界上他唯一能抓住的东西。然后他弯腰扣上自己的皮箱，将海德薇的笼子夹在自己的腋下，不顾弗农姨夫仍然在他的身后对他跳脚地鬼吼鬼叫，面前紧闭的房子大门在他澎湃魔力的叩击下无风自开。哈利大步走进寂静的黑夜里，将那所房子和所有令人恶心的人与事都丢在了身后。

走在静悄悄的街道上，哈利感觉到整个世界都陷入异样的沉寂中。他独自一人走在麻瓜的世界里，连唯一一个容身之处也失去了，和这一切都显得如此格格不入。他像个幽灵一样游荡在大街上，哈利的脑子里几次想到如果他因为袭击那个可恶亲戚的事情被霍格沃茨开除，是否他应该去妖精金库里将父母留给他的遗产取出来，然后带着他的那件隐形斗篷，还有一把扫帚，或许还有海德薇，一起开始流浪的生活。

他拎着自己的箱子走到下一个街区的拐角，看到路牌上出现了一个陌生名字。哈利借着昏黄的路灯灯光隐隐约约地看清了牌子上的地名，确定现在这里已经距离德思礼家很远后，他才放慢脚步，随后找了一个台阶，坐在路边。

初夏的夜晚不算太冷，但是哈利只穿了一件短袖，当夜风吹过的时候，带来的寒意激起他皮肤上一层浅浅的鸡皮疙瘩。他紧紧地搂住自己，正当他打算将斗篷从箱子里取出来为自己保暖的时候，头顶上的路灯灯光忽然急促地闪烁了两次，然后熄灭了。

哈利突然从自己的箱子上抬起视线。从他背后传来的一阵被窥伺着的，不舒服的感觉非常明显，像有一阵风痒痒地掠过他的后颈。他猛地从台阶上站起来，过去在霍格沃茨里度过的两年不平凡的生活让他比普通人多了一份警惕心。他不认为自己会因为身处孤独的黑夜就出现这样的错觉，一定是有什么事儿不大对劲。

哈利点亮魔杖，四周的黑暗却仍然静悄悄的，除了他头顶上的路灯忽然熄灭外没有出现任何异样。过了几分钟后，他继续屏住呼吸，侧耳去听，周围也没有人的脚步声。忽然间，他感觉到自己的后颈像是被针扎似的刺痛了一下。哈利跳着转过身，他看到刚刚空无一人的一条胡同里出现了一个黑色的，巨大的轮廓。男孩下意识地绷紧身体，他咬着嘴唇，抓紧了手里的魔杖。

和他想象中有些不同的是，那个忽然出现的黑影不是任何人类的身影。但是对于一只猫，或者狗来说，它又似乎显得太过庞大。哈利沉静地睁大双眼，那双绿色的眼睛在黑暗里闪动着猫眸一样的光。他不敢错过任何一刻，生怕它下一秒就会忽然扑到自己面前。哈利看着那个巨大的黑影一点点将自己从狭窄逼仄的巷子里挪出，它的影子在相邻的路灯光线下拉长，拖曳，几乎占据了大半面胡同的石墙。

当它从胡同里完全现出身形的时候，哈利几乎因为吃了一惊而跌坐在地上。他紧抓着自己的魔杖，脚步却踉跄着向后跌了几步，下意识地后退，拉开自己和那个怪异黑影的距离。在这段距离下，他本就不算太好的视力只能看到那个身影的确是一只毛茸茸的动物。它通体覆盖着乌黑的皮毛，耳朵立起，身体像一头熊一样庞大。

哈利感觉有些头皮发麻，这是什么动物？狗？还是熊？一瞬间他甚至怀疑这是什么和他一样从巫师世界里跑出来的魔法生物。就他这些年在麻瓜中生活的经验来看，可没有什么体型巨大的麻瓜动物会忽然在天黑之后出现在居民区里。

那头动物还在继续朝他走来。当他们之间的距离逐渐拉近时，哈利终于能看清了——是狗，一条体型过于巨大的狗。大型犬独有的长尾巴在看到哈利的时候开始快速地摇晃，哈利听到它的喉咙里发出低沉的怒吼声，但是那双紧盯着他看的，深灰色的眼睛里却闪动着莫名兴奋的光芒。

他下意识地紧抓魔杖，哈利没有太多和狗相处的经验。除去玛吉家那条每次一见到他就会狂吠着将他撵到树上的恶犬外，他的生活里没有出现过什么温顺的宠物狗。此时，哈利也很难判断这条狗在看到他的时候流露出来的情绪到底是愤怒还是兴奋。

他咽了咽口水；同时，哈利下意识地用一只手将头发压了压。不知道为什么，他下意识地想盖住自己额头上的伤疤。

万一这条狗真的不是普通的麻瓜生物，而是什么逃出来的危险动物的话，他赤手空拳的站在这里，好像是这条街上它唯一可袭击的一个目标……

没等哈利继续想下去，那条狗似乎是注意到了他抬手的动作。或许它误以为哈利是举手要打他，总之，哈利听到它忽然急促地大声咆哮，紧跟着熊一样的巨犬猛地朝他扑过来，一人一狗之间短短的距离转眼间就消失无踪，哈利感觉到自己仿佛被一辆卡车撞飞了，下一秒，他听到耳边传来刺耳的尖铭声，一片强烈的白光闪过，他整个人向后飞了出去。

在他倒地的瞬间，哈利听到耳边传来强烈的摇滚乐声和强灯光。他痛苦地睁开双眼，感觉自己连肋骨都被撞的移了位。那条大狗将他从街道的台阶扑到另一侧的灌木丛里，他的手肘和后背火辣辣的疼，更别说大狗现在还压在他身上，哈利觉得自己的肩膀都要骨折了。

在道路中央，发出那阵强烈音乐声和刺目灯光的是一辆夜间巴士。哈利看到那辆巴士短暂地停留了几秒钟，似乎是没有发现什么异常，车上的人也没注意到他在街道另一旁翻开的手提箱。公交车很快重新开动，呼啸着消失在黑暗的街道上。

当声音和光都远去之后，倒在灌木丛里的男孩才意识到，那条狗还没有离开。四周重新恢复了安静，他立刻听到耳边响起的巨犬粗重的喘息声。那条狗在将他撞飞后不仅没有离开，甚至变本加厉，它在哈利身边转了几圈，摇着尾巴，然后忽然伸出一只前爪，颇有人性地搭上了哈利的肩膀。

“什么——你——嘶。”哈利刚想开口说话，就疼的一个哆嗦。刚刚，他的衬衫背后被灌木丛划破了，伤口正在火辣辣地疼。那条狗现在和他的距离很近，当它后足踩在哈利的小腹上时，男孩又发出一声轻嘶。这次他被迫和那条黑狗面对面，借着月光看清了对方的样子。

它浑身都脏兮兮的，一看就不是一条家养的狗。身上的毛因为灰尘和污泥打结在一起，哈利很费劲才能看清楚它过长的毛发下面还有一些已经凝固了血痂的伤口。除了体型过于巨大，还有那双几乎像是通人性的深灰色眼睛外，它和一般的狗好像也没有什么区别。哈利心绪稍定，只要这不是魔法生物就好办，他既然能把讨人厌的亲戚吹上天，那也不会怕一条普通的毛绒绒的大东西——

只是下一刻，他就发现自己错的离谱。因为哈利直到这时候才注意到，刚刚狗将他撞飞的时候，他的魔杖掉在了几米开外。没有了魔杖，哪怕他是巫师，那时不时才会爆发一次的魔力也让他没有百分百的信心应对面前这条熊一样巨大的狗。哈利赶紧翻了个身，他匍匐着朝魔杖的方向爬去，伸出手去抓自己的魔杖。

忽然，刚刚一只很安静的巨犬似乎是以为哈利想逃跑。它发出一声沉闷的低吼，紧接着猛地扑了上去，将男孩瘦小的身体压在身下。

“你——啊！”哈利尖叫出声，他感觉身上的重量一下子将他砸进了灌木丛里，四肢陷入泥土，刚刚爬动起来的身体滑稽地被固定在树丛中。

“放开我！混蛋！”他胡乱地伸出手推搡那条狗压在他肩头的爪子，手里抓到巨犬毛绒绒的，温暖的皮毛。虽然被压着的感觉让他喘不上气来，但是，哈利颇有黑色幽默感地自嘲地想，这条狗趴在他背上，还让他暖和了不少。只是他没打算就此放弃，当他攥紧拳头，准备积攒力气一口气将身上的狗掀翻的时候，那条狗的下一个动作忽然令他浑身僵直。

巨犬的舌头突然舔上他的耳朵，哈利只感觉到一阵电流似的酥麻沿着耳畔滑落到尾椎，他浑身触电般地颤栗了一下。紧跟着，大狗发出咆哮声，它忽然开始急切地压制着哈利耸动，紧贴在哈利臀部的热烘烘的硬物开始抬头。

“混蛋！”哈利明显感觉到了那正抵着他臀缝的东西，他只稍微惊愕了一瞬，就立刻反应过来那是什么东西。他的脸涨得通红，双手死死地抠进泥土，大声地叫道。

直到这时候哈利才真切意识到那条狗的巨大。他在狂怒中几次想要掀翻它，但是丝毫不得章法。压在他身上的黑狗一边耸动一边用锋利的爪子撕扯开他的牛仔裤，下一刻，哈利只觉得屁股一凉，刚刚暴露在空气中的皮肤立刻被动物温热的皮毛覆上。

似乎感觉到了他双腿间的滑腻皮肤不同于牛仔裤的粗糙，巨犬本能地向前挺腰，又热又硬的性器朝他臀间狭窄的缝隙里挤去。哈利浑身紧绷，干涩紧致的入口被硕大的龟头推开，刚刚挤进一个头又被褶皱的强烈收缩推挤出来。

哈利身体冰冷，他紧紧抓着拳头，简直不敢相信自己在经历什么。在这个离家出走的夜晚，他被一条陌生的大狗扑倒在灌木丛里，压在身下，像一条母狗一样被迫承受兽类的交媾。巨犬似乎一点都不在意被它压在下面的巫师的感受，它不停地用舌头舔舐哈利的耳后，带着腥味的呼吸又热又烫，像它身下的性器一样想要钻进哈利的身体里。最终，当哈利觉得自己终于被它不停的戳刺撕裂的时候，他感觉到它粗长的性器挤开了在反复的锉磨中已经渐渐失去紧致的洞口。下一刻野兽粗大的阴茎长驱直入，男孩发出一声痛呼，感觉到自己的身体被一条烧红的铁棍被劈成两半。

哈利几乎整个人都陷进泥土里。最开始惊慌失措的尖叫和怒吼过后，当他意识到黑狗真的已经插进来了，他立刻用尽身上的最后一点力气，紧紧地捂住自己的嘴巴，整个人无助地被身上野兽一下下打夯似的撞击更深，更猛地嵌入泥土中。哈利从来没有觉得自己的过去的人生里有一刻像这样痛过。他的整个小腹里像被塞进了一团火焰，将他撑裂，在他的腹中燃烧，令他浑身酸软，连抵抗的力气都没有，只有眼泪止不住地流淌。

不知道是眼镜被巨犬粗鲁的动作撞飞还是因为他的泪水太多，渐渐地，他的眼前一片模糊。哈利失去了时间的概念，他不知道过去了多久，直到他忽然感觉到身上巨犬的动作一顿，它猛地向下即冲，露出獠牙咬住哈利的后颈。下一刻，哈利浑身发抖，那团被塞进他体内的火焰猛然间滑进了更深的地方，黑狗在他的耳边嘶吼，它巨大的身体紧紧地贴着他的身躯颤抖，体内的性器更加强烈迅速地鼓胀，成结，将他的小腹都撑的隆起。哈利双手死死地抓住巨犬前爪上的皮毛，他感觉到它的阴茎剧烈地抖动着，将大量滑腻温热的体液喷射进他的阴道里。

当结消退后，黑狗的阴茎从他的后穴滑出。一人一狗分开时发出‘啵’的一声轻响。他百分百是在流血，哈利一头栽倒在泥土里，想到。但是他连睁开眼睛的力气都没有，头一偏，整个人贴着树丛昏死过去。

那条黑狗将自己从男孩里面抽出后没有离开。它静静地站在那，看着月光下，藏匿在灌木丛里的那副微微蜷缩着的瘦小身躯。哈利苍白的皮肤上布满红痕和爪印，脖子上被它刚刚咬出来的伤口鲜红，覆盖着薄薄一层血痕。他身下被过分扩开凌虐的后穴覆盖着一层奶油般的白，褶皱周围的肌肉被撕裂过开，还有暗色的血粘在他的大腿上。

黑狗小心翼翼地拨弄了一下自己下腹带血的性器，将它重新藏回腹部下的皮毛里。然后它跳过哈利的身体，用嘴将他刚刚飞出去的魔杖叼回来，绕到哈利身后。

一阵绿光闪过，男孩后穴的伤口停止流血，以肉眼可见的速度缓慢愈合。大狗又跑出灌木丛，到街道另一边将哈利刚刚摊开了丢在那里的行李箱叼了回来。它用爪子从里面拨出一件流水般透明的斗篷，叼着它铺在昏死过去的哈利身上。又把手提箱和魔杖都推到哈利的手边。

做完这一切，黑狗走到他面前。它趴下身体，伸出舌头，小心翼翼地舔了舔哈利的脸。男孩在昏厥里似乎也感觉到什么，他皱了下眉，手指轻轻地抽动了一下，看上去似乎随时会苏醒过来。

不，现在还不是时候，但是我们还会再见的。

察觉到哈利或许很快就会醒，大狗没有丝毫迟疑，敏捷地跳出了灌木丛。在它转身离去前，它却又眷恋地回头看了躺在泥土里的男孩一眼。在黑狗的那张脸上，浮现出一个似喜似悲，似笑非笑的表情。它张了张嘴，像是要发出嗷呜声，但是那口型看起来更像是在念一个名字。

我会希望那一天尽快到来的，哈利·波特。


End file.
